The Prince Plot, Part One
The Prince Plot, Part One is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Find out just how evil Silas Prince really is... Plot The episode began with Spike and Mallika helping chip with his math homework. When he kept getting the problems correct, Mallika encouraged him to go and play. Chip thanked her and spike thanked his girlfriend as well since she's way better at explaining things. Mallika said he owed her one and they kissed. However as soon as they began to kiss Ms. Chapman came through the front door. Spiked asked what's going on with her since her shift for the soup shack isn't over until 2 hours. She asked who can think about work at a time like this. Spike asked what she meant. Spikes mom told him that during her lunch break she overheard people saying that Sillas Prince is deciding to shut down the entire plant. As the biggest company in town, if Prince Automative goes then so will everything else meaning she would lose her job. She didn't mean to burden him with it but for her things we just starting to look up. She then stepped into her bedroom, closing the door. Mallika noticed how upset she appeared and spike said they're be okay since they're used to having it rough. Mallika suggested that the money he won from the Flex Games can hold then over until she find a new job but she noticed that he mist have been hiding something. Spike told her about how last month chip chipped his tooth costing them a lot of money and they may possibly need to move back to Michigan with his grandparents. Mallika said they would fix this. Spike liked her attitude but didn't believe that theres anything they can do. Mallika was sure that sitting there feeling sorry for themselves wouldn't do anything. The two discussed about what to do and from the past Mallika knew that Amanda's dad worked for Prince Automtoive so he likely would know what to do. They came into her house to find Paula in her room. She asked what they're doing here and they told her they wanted to ask Amanda a few questions about her dad. They noticed how Paula was trying on different clothes and pretended that girls do it all the time to cover her embarrassment. Although it wasn't true Mallika backed her up. Spike said he never knew she did that and she said that she does certain things without him knowing. Spike then told her he danced around in his underwear to Rihanna Lousinana. Paula then left to get dressed I street clothes and while leaving she thanked Mallika for backing her up. Amanda asked if she wanted to try on prom dresses and they asked if that's what Paula was doing. Amanda told them to not tell anybody this but her family is low on money since she stole the tiara. Amanda was telling them how Paula was still allowed to attended prom but couldn't afford a dress. However Paula then walked in mad at Amanda for telling them and saying she would have put it on Faceplace if she wanted the whole school to know. Mallika promised to never tell anybody about her families money problems and they only came over to ask Amanda about Sillas Prince. Paula confessed that because of him her family had to give up everything so she proudly be in trouble and now she's poor. She then stormed off into the bathroom and Amanda went to talk to her and said her dads in his office. They noticed how her dad was an angrily talking to somebody. The two thought that even though it won't be polite to listen, it may give them some information about the plant. Mallika suggested for them to step back and wait since the last thing they need is for him to be mad at them. When he came out of his office a few minutes he asked what they needed and they asked him if he knew anything about the rumors of the plant shutting down. He was supposed to keep it a secret but when spike explained about how his mom may lose her job, he agreed that it affects everybody and told them about it. Amanda's dad confirmed that the rumors are true and he was just on the phone with Sillas just now. He doesn't know why though since they were the most profitable company for years except for the tragic incident of his brother 15 years ago. He then had to go take more calls and they thanked him. Amanda escorted them out and thanked them for coming since her dad was really stressed out and wanted somebody to talk to. When outside they knew that it really as a shutting down and Mallika suggested for them to go to the bakery to have some cookies made by Kim to cheer them up. They came in to see an upset Kim. Mallika asked if any things wrong and she was glad they can come since she needed someone to talk to. Kim told them that Sillas Prince wanted to make a deal with the bakery and she said no. But now he's sending lawyers here to try to convince her that it would be best for her interest. Spike asked if he wanted to buy the bakery and she confirmed that not just the bakery, but the whole Main Street so practically the entire town. Mallika was really upset with him since it's one things to close an entire plant but to make deals as well is just supxious. Kim wasn't aware that they were closing the plant and was scared since all the businesses depend on the money the plant workers make. Mallika said that she and spike are trying their best to fix this and she can ask for any help. That night the two go to the parking lot to find somebody who broke into Mallika's car. However, rather then stealing something, a book was inserted into her seat. This book turned out to be an ancient diary of Johan Prez from Augest 1863. they recognized that the name sounded familar. Mallika recognized that it was the wildwoodsmen. They remembered how Dinah and Brendan did an article on them revealing that the real killer was actually Obadiah Prince. They decided to talk to Brendan and Dinah but were freaked out when they heard a voice that appeared to be saying "tomb" who was really Mr. Doom! They immediately left. When the two arrived to Brendan's, he said he was busy and they knew he was only spenting his night playing Warscrew:Online. Brendan explained that actually he was about to perform poetry on stage for Dinah but he couldn't figure out what to say. Mallika and Spike helped him by telling him to read out what he has already written as they would add on. Brendan then went on stage to receive an applause from all. After the show they caught up with Brendan and Dinah. Dinah was really impressed and amazed that he even came up with a rhyme for a word the was supposed to be impossible to rhyme with. Brendan admitted that the other two helped him but Mallika said that he was just being modest and did all the hard work on his own. Brendan did promise them to look at the journal so they headed to his house to take a look at it. At Brendan's house, they were amazed that they were able to find it but Mallika needed to help translate it due to the complex code that it's written in. One text said how Johan prez found a treasure hidden underneath Centerscore. Spike was sure that Obadiah Prince killed him for this treasure. Mallika added on that Obadiah must have used the money from the treasure to re-were history in order to make himself seem like a hero. The couple thanked them for helping, knowing that they have a nice theory of how the Prince family became heroes. When outside, Mallika concluded that Prince Automotives was Shutting down. But it doesn't make any sense because Prince Automotive is still profitable. But meanwhile, Silas Prince has been buying up land and the land has gone down in value because of all the rumors about the shutdown. They realized that Sillas must be buying land in order to search for the treasure because maybe it has not been found yet and Johan's secret was not fully revealed. Spike asked how they can expose him and Mallika suggested that she can do what she tried to do many times before: record a secret video in order for him to get caught. A half an hour later, Mallika was driving up to the Prince Estate. Suddenly they saw something on the road which was Andy running telling himself to hurry since there's not much time left. Mallika told him to stay focused and said that they'll barge through his door and ask him the hard-hitting questions directly. Spike said that although she's a great interviewer, the problem with that is he's not even going to be at home. Through the tinted grade which was opening, Sillas was in his car about to leave but Mallika thought it was odd since he always is driven by a chauffeur and Mallika noticed how he's driving in a low-end car. They agreed that wherever he's going, he does not want anybody to know about it so they followed him without him knowing and ended up in Wilson High. They got out of their car and noticed him in the library. They quietly followed him inside and luckily found the door unlocked. Oddly, when they came inside, he was nowhere to be seen. Mallika stated that since Tom burned it down, the library is brand new. He must have built a secret passageway which can possibly lead to the location of the treasure. Mallika suggested them to look for markings on the floor. They searched around until they noticed a marking on the floor but no door. The door opened to a crazy passage underground! they commented that they saw diamonds and commented on it. However to their surprise, Sillas was face to face with them and stated that they were blue diamonds that were invaluable. Mallika told him that she knows his plan to close up Prince Automotive and buy up the town. Sillas told them that ironically he has these kids to thank. A flashback began with Sillas noticing a school newspaper tom had which had information about his family that even he hasn't known about. He found out that his great-great grandfather Obadiah murdered Johan to gain a secret diamond mine. He built a building over it in order to lower suspicion. Wilson high was originally an orphanage for displaced kids and this is where the mine is located. Obadiah brought medicine to these kids but additionally checked on his diamonds. However he never told his heirs about this and nobody in the family has known until he rediscovered it. Once he knew the location, he encouraged Tom to burn down the library. Now stretched throughout Centerscore is hundreds of millions of dollars worth of diamonds, far more then the Prince Automotive Company is worth. And now by owning all this property, it ensures him that the money will be his. Mallika brought up how when people find out about the diamonds then they'll never sell to him. Sillas commented that she had a cunning mind especially after the documentary about him during the Prince Prix. He then asked how they'd tell anybody about hi schemes when they're "in there". The two asked what he meant by "in there". He then pushed the kids down into mine and slammed the door shut. Bonus Scene Characters *Mallika Desai *Spike Chapman *Sillas Prince *Kim Johnson *Tom Prince (flashback) *Brendan Berg *Dinah Nightingale *Chip Chapman *Ms. Chapman *Mr. Doom *Obadiah Prince (flashback) *Jonah Prez (flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2